tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pss817's Bigg Boss
Bigg Boss is a group on Tengaged that followed the exact format of the reality television programme Bigg Boss, which is the Indian version of Big Brother. The series is currently on its first season, Bigg Boss 1. Eleven housemates currently remain. Bigg Boss in General Applications All aspiring housemates must fill out a simple application. From those applications, twelve will be selected to become housemates. Format The game is divided into weeks, or cycles. Each week begins with the voting of a House Captain. That housemate is responsible for nominating one other housemate. The nominated housemate then must nominate another housemate. Finally, a third nominee is selected by a public vote. The house then votes to evict one of the three nominees. Different twists are used to change the original format. Hosts pss817 is the only host of the series thus far. Departure There are various ways in which a housemate can leave the Bigg Boss House. Below is a list of the many ways a housemate can leave the House. Eviction An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Bigg Boss House, decided by the majority of their fellow housemates' votes. Once a housemate has been nominated for eviction, their fellow housemates must vote to evict one of them. Walking Walking is the process by which a housemate leaves the Bigg Boss House voluntarily if he or she no longer wishes to take part in the show. Housemates are allowed to walk at any time throughout the series. The departure of the housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. Ejection Ejection is one of the ways in which a housemate can leave the Bigg Boss House. When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Bigg Boss, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behavior which is deemed unacceptable by Bigg Boss. Winning Winning Bigg Boss is a process by which a housemate has made it to the final and the public vote for who they want to win. If a housemate receives the most votes to win in the finale they would leave the Bigg Boss House after everyone else and be crowned the winner of their season. Housemates' Decision There are various forms or voting that housemates have to take part in such as for House Captain and for eviction. Nominating Nominating '''is the process of putting a housemate on the block to face eviction. The House Captain nominates one housemate to face eviction. That housemate choose another housemate to sit aside them on the block. The public votes for the third nominee. House Captain The '''House Captain is chosen after all housemates vote for whom they would like to become House Captain, the person with the most votes in then crowned House Captain. The House Captain is immune from all nominations however he or she must choose one housemate to automatically face eviction. Evicting Housemates must 'evict '''one of the three housemates each week. The housemate that receives the most votes is evicted from the house. Series details Taglines of ''Bigg Boss seasons Each season of Bigg Boss is given a tagline in which the season's twists will center around.